Montgomery Cleburn McCullum
Montgomery Cleburn "Mac" McCullum was an aircraft pilot. Books ''Nicolae: The Rise of Antichrist'' He is the first officer of Global Community One, and afterward Condor 216 and its successor Phoenix 216. He and Rayford Steele have a nice relationship, but Mac was at first a non-believer. At the end of the book, Mac takes Rayford to Bagdad airport, when the earthquake of the Wrath Of The Lamb happens. Mac looks sick when he sees the moon red as blood on the sky. ''Soul Harvest: The World Takes Sides'' Mac shows some curiosity about what happened, and talks to Rayford. Mac also says that Nicolae Carpathia is insinuating that Rayford's wife Amanda was a spy of the GC on the Tribulation Force, but Ray didn't believe. Rayford tells Mac about his life, and his conversion. Mac says that this is all too much and the conversation ends here. In the other day, Mac tells Rayford that he prayed and now he is a believer. Rayford doubts, but he sees the seal of the believer on Mac's forehead, and welcomes Mac to the family. Both decide keep Mac's faith in hiding, because he can be an extra pair of eyes once Rayford is kicked out of GC. Mac continues as a member of the Tribulation Force, becoming friends with another pilot named Abdullah Smith who becomes a believer in Christ. ''The Mark: The Beast Rules the World'' Mac and Abdullah along with David Hassid and Hannah Palemoon escape from New Babylon to Petra by making it look like they crashed into the sea in an aircraft that was carrying biochips and injectors for "mark of loyalty" application sites that would be set up in Jerusalem. ''The Remnant: On the Brink of Armageddon'' Mac joins up with Chloe Williams and Hannah on a mission to rescue George Sebastian from Global Community agents who have captured him and were trying to interrogate him for any knowledge he has about the Tribulation Force. The four of them escape with help from an angel working on God's side. Later on, he and Abdullah witness Orcus using his ungodly power to sway the unbelievers from Petra into becoming followers of Carpathia, only to slay them in the desert with a swarm of serpents. ''Armageddon: Cosmic Battle of the Ages'' Mac gets a group of believers out of New Babylon during the plague of darkness that fell on the city with the fifth Bowl Judgment prior to the city's destruction. ''Glorious Appearing: The End of Days'' Mac disguised as a soldier of the Unity Army finds out that Buck Williams died defending Jerusalem from the Unity Army. He also joins a squad of soldiers in Solomon's Stables where he sees Lucifer temporarily departing from Nicolae to remind him of his role in the battle against God and Jesus Christ. In the Dramatic Audio presentation of the book, Mac miraculously survives an attempt on his life when some GC soldiers attempted to blow him up with his helicopter by rigging it with grenades. ''Kingdom Come: The Final Victory'' He suggests that all his friends should get together in Jerusalem for the end of the Millennium. Appearances Left Behind series *''Nicolae: The Rise of Antichrist'' *''Soul Harvest: The World Takes Sides'' *''Apollyon: The Destroyer is Unleashed'' *''Assassins: Assignment, Jerusalem - Target, Antichrist'' *''The Indwelling: The Beast Takes Possession'' *''The Mark: The Beast Rules the World'' *''Desecration'' *''The Remnant'' *''Armageddon'' *''Glorious Appearing'' *''Kingdom Come'' Left Behind: The Kids * 20. A Dangerous Plan * 21. Secrets of New Babylon * 23. Horsemen of Terror * 25. Death at the Gala * 31. Escape to Masada Sources *Left Behind (series) Trivia * Mac was the earliest non-original Tribulation Force member to survive to the Glorious Appearing. Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Tribulation Force members Category:Tribulation Saints Category:Naturals Category:Petra residents Category:New Babylon residents Category:Patients Category:Americans Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character Category:Male Category:Believers